Underwires have been provided in brassieres to increase the support along the lower portions of the cup of a brassier. The underwires generally have metallic or plastic members, which have been configured to flex in the plane of the underwire and which have been received in tubular formations provided in the brassiere fabric so as to provide support for the cup and to impart a certain optimum or desired shape to the cup in the plane of the wire. Such underwires are typically rigid, flat steel members having a U-shaped configuration, or are formed from a hard, molded or extruded engineering polymeric material having some inherent shape and degree of curvature. Such conventional designs may not fit the lower profile of the breast of the wearer effectively, whereas the fitness between the brassiere and the lower profile of the breast may be necessary for the comfort and support. Furthermore, such conventional designs may render a wearer feeling somewhat perturbed having had one's breasts deformed in a manner either unbecoming or undesirable to the wearer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an underwire design used in a brassiere, which overcomes at least some of the deficiencies exhibited by some of those of the prior art.